All in Good Fun
by PJAvengerFics
Summary: Tony and Clint have developed a best friendship like none other and they make good use of the time they have alone. However when Steve catches them in their childish games, the two friends decide to show him what fun really is. /Stony and hints at IronHawk. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

"CAW CAW!" The call of a hawk screeched through the room at an unpleasantly high pitch. However it was not a hawk who shouted the words, in fact not even a bird. No no, it was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's very own master assassins. And as the shrill bird call was yelled, Clint Barton tackled his best friend into a couch, knocking it over and rolling several times on the floor until finally pinning him to the ground.

"God Clint! Get the hell off of me!" The billionaire demanded as he struggled beneath his crazed friend, though was finding it difficult as Clint's knees wouldn't budge from his arms. With the other four Avengers having gone off, the two friends had entirely no supervision or anyone to keep them on task, and it had been quite a while since they spent any of their own free time together. Apparently a childish battle of Who Would Win was the outcome of this.

"Who's the powerless Avenger now, huh?! I practically spent my whole life in training! I don't need any special powers to kick your ass!" Clint mocked as he brought his nerf gun to Tony's face, taking aim before shooting it repeatedly.

"Oh my god Clint stop!" Each foam dart that hit Tony's face resulted in a wince as he shook his head to do the best that he could to avoid the shots, however failed miserably.

"I'm not going to stop until you admit defeat! I win and I'm stronger than you!" The nerf gun continued to shoot away and Tony groaned loudly in annoyance.

"No! You'll run out of darts before that happens!" Tony shouted back completely defiant and the archer rolled his eyes, ceasing his constant shots.

"You know, Tony, I really didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Letting out a long breath of a fake sigh, Clint set down his nerf gun only to reach behind him and picked up his very own water super blaster. Tony's dark eyes widened and a shade of color drained him.

"Clint. Don't. You. Dare. I will fucking rip your head off!" Taking in quick breaths, the billionaire begun fiercely struggling and fighting to get his friend off of him.

"Hmmm..." A smirk creeped across the assassin's lips as he leaned more forward to put higher pressure on Tony's arms and keep him from escaping. "Wrong choice of words buddy." Without a moment's hesitation, Clint showed no mercy and sprayed the super blaster on full blast towards the defenseless hero.

"Son of a..!" The billionaire coughed and sputtered as the water was blasted into his face and he began thrashing far harder than before. With Clint being extremely caught up in his fun, Tony finally had the chance to slip his arms from under the archer's legs and shoved him forcefully from himself. Rolling onto his side, Tony harshly coughed out the water he was choking on and gasped for air while laying drenched in the puddle of water. But Clint wasn't giving up that easily.

"Admit defeat and say that I'm better at fighting than you are!" The archer ordered after quickly jumping to his feet, taking aim once again with his super blaster and continuing to soak the man laying against floor. Tony instantly curled into a ball with his hands over his head to protect himself from the shooting water but it was hardly helping his cause.

"God damn it just stop it! Stop it stop it stop it!" The arrogant hero yelled, dreading the thought of giving in. But when he continued to cough out more water, he wasn't sure how much of this he could take. Fortunately for him, an unsuspecting hero just happened to walk into the room as the billionaire was about to break.

"Christ! What the hell is going on?" Both men immediately stopped what they were doing as they turned their heads towards the sound of the voice.

Steve Rogers held a shocked yet confused expression as he fully took in the scene. Water was everywhere, nerf darts were scattered, furniture was knocked to the ground, and lamps were broken.

"Oh uh... Hey Steve." Clint started, taking quick glances towards Tony who was still gasping for air upon the ground. "We were just Umm-" Before he could even begin to come up with an excuse, Tony took this opportunity to quickly jump from the floor and wrap his arms around Clint's neck from behind to put him in a firm head lock. Caught by surprise, the archer let out a shriek that was much more high pitched than he would have liked.

"Clint you scream like a girl!" Grunted Tony while trying to keep the most secure headlock possible.

"Ugh Tony..!" The archer choked as his face was turning more red. "You're soaked, get off of me!"

"Oh I'm soaked, am I? I wonder why the hell that is!"

"Woah will you boys settle down?" Steve was now taking a few cautious steps towards the childish fight as he looked between the two men. "This is ridiculous."

"Yeah in a second Steve. I'm just proving a point." Tony stated with a smirk as if he had been beating Clint this whole time.

"Caw..." Choked Hawkeye and his hands struggled to get a good grip around Tony's arms. "CAAW!" With the sudden screech, Clint jerked forward flipping his friend over his head and sent him crashing into the wooden coffee table below. The coffee table immediately smashed under the force of the crash and Tony laid groaning with pain in the unpleasant mess of table debris.

"Oooh god you bastard." The billionaire uttered with a slow shake of the head as he pushed a few wooden pieces from his body.

"Hah! I told you you couldn't beat me! I told you!" Reclaiming his super blaster, Clint hollered his success and begun shooting the water directly at his friend once again; earning him several shouts of swears from Tony.

"God alright you two calm yourselves already!" Ordered Steve as he hurriedly made his way over to the archer. "Enough is enough." With that he grabbed the water weapon and jerked it away from the archer.

"Woah wait! He still hasn't admitted how much better I am than him!" But there was nothing he could say that would change Steve's mind about this.

"You... Fucker..!" Tony coughed as he rolled over onto his knees, choking on more water and struggling to pull himself over to the nearest armchair

"Seriously guys? Is this what happens when you're alone? That's pretty sad." Steve's eyebrows were furrowed as he glanced over to the billionaire who was still panting while sloppily sitting into the arm chair. "You alright Tony?"

"Hm?" The billionaire breathed out between pants as he looked back towards Steve. "Oh yeah of course. We were just kind of Umm.. Having a battle. All in good fun."

"Yeah Steve don't you know how to have fun?" The archer added with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Well I mean... Of course I know how to have fun. But you guys are really making a mess of things." Steve replied in almost a defensive manner as his arms folded across his chest.

"Mmnope! Steve doesn't know how to have fun!" Tony chimed in taking his best friend's side.

"What? How is this now against me? Tony I was defending you!"

"Yeaah.. Noo. Well the thing is, I don't _need_ defending." The billionaire continued as he stood from the chair. "Steve I dare you to have fun with us."

"Oh my god yes! Steve spend just this day with us and you will see why we behave the way we do!" Clint and Tony were both looking completely ridiculous, begging their friend to join in on childish games. But Steve had to admit, there was a part of him that thought it actually sounded nice as a break from the heavy life of a hero.

"You guys... You guys are ridiculous. Why would I even want... To..." The captain hesitated, taking glances between his friends. "Just this day, huh?"

"We promise it will be fun." Tony smirked.

"Fine." With a short breath of defeat, Steve looked back towards the two childish men. "What do you guys do for 'fun?'" The question drew wider smiles from the two best friends and they looked at each other as if transmitting telepathic messages.

"Truth..." Tony started.

"Or dare." Finished the archer.

"Oh god..." Steve had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

**This fic was written by Pudding of Pudding and Jello's Avenger fics! **

**I quite like the concept of Tony and Clint goofing off together and acting like children so I hope you do as well. I'll post the next part when I find the time.**

**Enjoyed the fic? You can expect much more fics/mini fics from this account! We will try to post frequently with a wide variety of genres and plots. If you have any questions, the answers are most likely in our bio (so go check that shit out now)!**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright alright alright. Tony, truth or dare?"

The game had been going on for about a half hour but the friends were saving their best dares for the second half. Sitting on an open area of the floor, the friends placed themselves within a circle so they they could all easily see each other.

"Hmmm..." The billionaire hesitated. "Truth." Clint gave a devilish smirk towards the answer.

"Ok.. Who's prettier, me or Steve?"

"What the hell type of question is that?! I thought you were going to have me pick between chicks or something!"

"Yeah well it's funnier this way." Clint chuckled while wiggling his eyebrows and Steve covered his face with his hand. "So, who do you choose?"

"God I hate you." Tony muttered, avoiding eye contact completely. "Well Clint, sorry to tell you but Steve _definitely_ has more of this masculine beauty thing going on." The lack of hesitation had Steve turning a shade of pink and Clint looked genuinely surprised that the question didn't get the awkward pause and embarrassment he was expecting.

"Wow Tony I feel loved. Looks like you gotta little man crush!" Clint let out in a slight chuckle.

"Shut up Clint."

"Alright Steve what about you?" the archer said while conjuring up a plan in mind. "Truth or dare."

Steve was still turning red from Tony's response.

"Oh what?" He cleared his throat. "Dare, I guess."

"Good I was hoping you'd pick that." The childish grin grew and Steve was beginning to regret his decision. "I dare you... To kiss Tony... On the lips."

Although it didn't seem possible, Steve turned yet another shade pink and he forced himself to swallow a lump down his dry throat.

"You're... Kidding."

"Shit Clint what is with you today?"

"No no I am dead serious. And nothing is 'with me.' It's just how the game works bro." Clint continued as he picked up a beer and took a swallow. "That's my dare. You _have_ to do it."

"No Steve, you really don't have to do it." Still soaked from his friend's water blaster, Tony stroked back his dampened hair and rested back on his elbows. "Though he is right. Those _are_ the rules." He mentioned while pursing his lips and glancing back towards the captain.

"Yeah I know the rules but... I mean well... Would you really be ok if..." Having a difficult time finding what to do in the situation Steve avoided eye contact with anyone. _Think about it... They're both on the tipsy side and it is just a game... What could it hurt..? _"If I do this... Do you guys swear you'll never tell the others?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Tony was quick to response as he kept his eyes fixed on the captain.

"Come on Steve just do it already!" He continued to urge while taking note of all lack of defiance Tony was showing towards the idea of Steve kissing him. Sure it could be just that Tony was just really wanting to see how much they could embarrass the super soldier, but it seemed much more than that. And Clint's suspicions were telling him that the playboy was secretly wanting Steve to pull through on this. _Total. Mancrush._

"Oh god what the hell." The words were let out in a breath as Steve no longer showed hesitation and turned to his side, putting his hand behind Tony's neck and softly placing his lips on the man before him. The playboy's eyes closed as he put more passion into the kiss and parted his lips for the intimacy to progress.

Clint widened his eyes as the kiss was going longer than expected and he couldn't help but give a giddy giggle in how they both appeared to be enjoying it.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" The archer squealed under his breath and covered his mouth, believing his suspicions were now confirmed 100%.

Loosing himself in the kiss, it wasn't until Clint let out a more girly scream of joy that Steve finally brought himself to gradually pull away from Tony and give him a soft smile.

"Not bad." Tony winked. "I got the idea that you weren't very experienced."

"Yeah?" The soldier gave a playful roll of his eyes. "Guess some things come naturally."

"Oh my god you two should play who would win!" Clint squeaked before jumping to his feet.

"Clint are you trying to make a point that I am the least experienced in this hand to hand combat stuff?"

"Admitting defeat already eh Stark?" The archer grinned, knowing his egotistical friend wouldn't be capable of turning down a challenge.

"No! That's not it at all! I just... Well I don't want to hurt Steve."

"Tony you couldn't hurt me even if you tried." The super soldier was chuckling as he looked towards the shorter man but of course Tony wasn't one to take that lightly.

"Are you joking? I am _not_ defenseless alright? Check this out." Tony stood up, flexing and showing off his muscles. "Yeah these are real muscles right here." Giving his bicep a quick pat he was actually beginning to impress _himself_ with his body and the billionaire was soon lifting up his shirt to check out his own abs. "You see this shit? It's not like this comes naturally, I work out."

"Oh my god." Steve couldn't help but laugh and he gave Tony's bare chest a quick glance before looking away. "Tony I swear your ego will be the death of you. But fine. If you're so sure of yourself then let's just see." While the playboy was still focused on his own muscles, Steve didn't waste any time to jump to his feet from behind Tony and manage to easily wrap one arm around his neck while his other around both Tony's arms to secure them behind him.

"Woah!" Tony coughed as the arm around his neck tightened and he glanced back to the man behind him. "I wasn't ready!"

"Hah! Tony you've already lost!" After watching Steve and Tony, the archer couldn't stop himself as he rolled back onto the floor and laughed uncontrollably.

"Dare you to escape from this, Tony. Bet you can't do it!" At this point Steve was also starting to enjoy himself a little too much.

"Well... You would be wrong..." Another cough was uttered as Tony struggled all that he could. "I can... I can get out of this easy peasy."

"Yeah if this is you trying, I really don't see you getting out of this any time soon."

"Oh my god Steve..! I can't... breathe!" The arm around his neck tightened and Tony couldn't get his arms free to do anything about it.

"Pssshh _you_ can't breathe?! I'm dying here!" Clint was still cracking up on the floor watching Tony be completely defenseless despite his claims.

"No... I c-can't..!" With that breath Tony's eyes closed and his body became limp as he fell to the floor after being released by a surprised Steve.

"Oh... Oh my god!" Steve was shocked as Tony fell before him and he took some startled steps back. "T-Tony? Jesus I swear I didn't mean to!" Beginning to panic, the soldier kneeled besides his friend and shook him softly in hopes he'd be alright.

"Wait.." Clint took a break from his laughter as he caught up as to what was going on. "Did he just pass out?"

"Well yes but.. Ugh! Come on Tony it wasn't _that _tight! Get up!" He continued to shake his friend by his shoulder and moved him do he was flat on his back, lifting his head from the floor. Subtly, the billionaire gave a small cough and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Steve..."

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Steve couldn't feel more relieved as he felt his panic lifting from him.

"Steve..." He repeated as he rubbed his head. "I... I can't believe you fell for that!" Waking up to a full extent, Tony grabbed the soldier by his shoulders and quickly rolled him over so he was on top of him.

"What the hell Tony?!" Steve shot back as Tony pinned him to the ground. "That's not even funny you really had me worried!" But his anger only brought a light chuckle from the billionaire.

"So you do care?" A smirk formed on his lips while holding Steve's wrists to the ground. "But I told you I could get out." He shrugged. "Easy peasy."

"Oh well that's not fair! You cheated!"

"Nuh uh uh. I used my far superior intelligence as a strength. I win."

"Oohohoh Tony strikes back!" Laughed the archer who was really just acting as audience, as if watching a show he was completely involved in.

"Whatever this isn't about intelligence. And you do _not_ win. In fact it's almost sad how weak you are compared to my super soldier abilities. Although it is kind of cute... I mean you thinking you're actually a threat." Steve's lips pursed, looking back to Tony.

"Uh huh." The billionaire rolled his eyes. "So you're saying that you could just get out of this at anytime you wanted? Something tells me you're lying or you would of by now."

"Well Tony like I said, it's cute. And would you really want me to ruin all your fun? Not to mention it would _kill_ your pride." His smile grew wider.

"Aw Tony he thinks you're cute! Is this a fight or a confession of attraction?" The archer's remark was ignored.

"Oh please there's nothing you could do that would 'kill my pride.' Just try me."

Taking the challenge, Steve let out a long breath as he swung his full body weight to knock Tony from him and roll over until he was now pinning the playboy down.

"Tony my body was scientifically modified to be _the_ super soldier. That means I'm a lot more capable than taking on just one guy."

"Ugh!" The groan grew in annoyance as the weight of Steve put more pressure onto his legs and the soldier had his wrists pinned together above his head. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Mmm language Tony. Learn to control it." Steve's light eyes looked down to the man beneath him and he was having a difficult time keeping his smiling down to a minimal.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Groaning, Tony put everything he had into trying to get Steve off of him and struggling to escape. However he found that much to his dismay, the super soldier was not even budging in the slightest and it was as if he was being held down by impossibly strong steel.

"Oh my god Tony, now that Steve beat you, you have to do whatever he says!" Clint was not helping the playboy's case in the slightest and Tony rolled his eyes while never ceasing his struggles.

"I _never_ agreed to that. Besides, I still haven't admitted defeat so I haven't even lost yet."

"Tony now you're really being ridiculous. If the terms are that I don't win until you admit defeat, then I could easily wait here all day." Steve remarked while tightening his grip around Tony's wrists. "Not that I mind."

"Oh I believe you. But actually, I think I have a pretty fail proof way of getting out of this."

"Is that so? Then by all means show me this fail proof way."

"Alright." Giving a long breath, Tony turned his head to glance towards Clint, only to look back to Steve once again. "Here, I'll tell you but I don't want Clint hearing it." The billionaire gestured for Steve to lean closer to him.

"What? Why can't I know?!" Feeling almost offended, Clint straightened up and looked between the two friends.

"Is this part of your strategy, Stark? Telling me your plan before actually trying it out?" This wasn't making a lot of sense to the soldier and he raised an eyebrow while looking down to the defenseless man.

"It could be. Just trust me, I know what I'm doing." Pursing his lips, Tony held eye contact with the soldier and silently asked him to just go along with it.

It didn't take Steve long to decide what to do in the situation and no matter what he thought of, he saw absolutely no way that Tony would be able to escape. Giving a short shrug, Steve leaned forward for his friend to whisper whatever he had in mind and Tony had a growing smile. As soon as the soldier was near enough, Tony reached upwards and didn't hesitate before locking his lips onto Steve's and kissing him passionately. This caught Steve completely by surprise and he wasn't sure whether he should go along with it or pull away before anything progressed. However his body was deciding to choose neither as he simply froze before letting his eyes close.

"OH MY GOD!" Clint's shout was genuinely impulsive and he watched in a shocked yet joyous expression as Tony was deepening his kiss with Steve.

Finally giving in, Steve begun to give a returning kiss. And by doing so, giving Tony the perfect opportunity to use Steve's loosening grip to his advantage and quickly roll over with the man so he was on top once again. The playboy slipped his tongue into Steve's mouth before softly biting his lower lip and pulling away.

"Gottcha." He winked while patting the soldier's cheek.

"Mm... Tony.." Steve's voice was soft as he was completely at a lost of what to think of the play boy's actions. Sure, he was probably doing it all in good fun but kisses were supposed to be special... Right? Steve shook off the thought as he decided not to think about it too much. "Nice use of um... Distractions." His throat cleared.

"I certainly thought so." With that Tony straightened up to a standing position knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep the soldier down for long and stretched out his muscles.

"Interesting move Tony." Clint commented with a grin. "But the game's still going on and you still don't stand a chance against Steve!"

"Oh.. What?" Before he could glance back to the soldier, Steve swung his leg forward into Tony making him stumble back until catching himself on the wall behind him.

"Tony if you just give up and admit defeat, we can just end this now." Steve said while picking himself from the floor and nearing Tony against the wall.

"Ooh shit.." Tony's breath quickened as he looked at the approaching soldier. "Well you'll have to try a bit harder before anything like that happens." Before Steve could get any closer, Tony made a full on run for it as he pushed past his friend and dashed into the living room.

"Come on Steve! Don't let him get away!" Clint urged while getting up to his feet and watching the narcissist run from the scene.

"Wouldn't dream of it Barton." A smile grew an his lips and the captain looked back towards the direction in which the man disappeared. So Tony wanted a game? Then he would give him a game.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh my god my deepest apologies for having taken so long to get this posted! I've been having a lot of testing in school and I've just really been busy. But I've taken all my tests now so you can expect more from me cx**

**I'm not sure when I'll get the third part posted. But there are a lot of fics that I need to finish and post so we'll just see. **

**Enjoyed the fic? You can expect much more fics/mini fics from this account! We will try to post frequently with a wide variety of genres and plots. If you have any questions, the answers are most likely in our bio (so go check that shit out now)!**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated**


End file.
